Switch
by starry night blue
Summary: [COMPLETE!] When Matt and Tai switch bodies, they just have no idea the trouble they are going to be facing...
1. Chapter 1

**D/C: I don't own Digimon. **

**Hello! Wow, it's been ages since I last wrote a Digimon fic; it feels good to finally get back to those characters! Hehe, well, anyway, I'll stop being a blabbermouth now and let you get on with the story, okay? Happy Reading!**

**SWITCH**

**Chapter 1: **

'And he gets around his opponent, and he dribbles, and he shoots!...aahh...'

Grinning, Matt jumped and caught the ball as it rebounded off the rim of the basket, and then, with one swift movement, he jumped back again and slipped the ball in through the basket. His friend, Tai was looking absolutely livid by the time Matt had caught the ball again and threw it at him.

Tai caught the ball. 'How come I've only managed to score ten points while you've managed to score at least forty, eh?' he demanded. 'Admit it, you've been cheating!'

Matt rolled his eyes. 'Tai, mate, you can't cheat in basketball; it's not even remotely possible...this is called talent,' he drawled. He switched to a defense position. 'Now, come on, let's have one last go at the ball before we get out of here.'

Tai raised an eyebrow as he dribbled the ball between his legs. 'One last go?' he repeated. 'Why? Afraid that my luck might change and I'll win the game?'

'No,' Matt replied, and before Tai could react, he had stolen the ball from him and was making his way to the basket. Tai had barely caught up with him when he scored. As he bent down to fetch the ball, all the time cursing his luck, Matt pointed up at the sky. 'But it looks like it's going to pour.'

Sure enough, the sky was thick with dark clouds. As they looked up at it, a bolt of lightning flashed across it, followed by a low rumble. They quickly pulled on their sweaters, hoisted their backpacks over their shoulders and hurried out of the basketball court. They had barely made it through the exit when fat raindrops started pelting them. It was only a few moments before it had started to pour. Matt and Tai ran for it. It certainly didn't help that the basketball court was inside the park, and the park's gate was still far away.

'Dammit! There was nothing about rain in the weather forecast!' Tai protested, pulling the hood of his sweater over his head. He had to shout to make himself heard over the din. Around them, lamps flickered ominously and lightning flashed above them, and Tai felt himself shuddering, and it wasn't just because of the cold. 'Don't they always warn against being out in the open when there's lightning at work?'

Matt smiled nervously, and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. 'That's it, Tai...always look on the bright side,' he said sarcastically.

But when another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and lit the whole place up, they both started running as fast as their feet could carry them. Matt wore out after a few moments, which was bound to happen considering they had been playing basketball for almost two hours. He leaned against a lamppost as he tried to recollect his breath. Tai slowed down and looked back at him. His eyes widened.

'Matt, you idiot!' he snapped. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

Matt scowled at him. 'Shut up,' he shot up. 'I'm resting; that's what I'm doing.'

Tai marched back towards them. 'You're leaning against a lamppost, you dope! That's what you're doing!' he told him. He tugged at his arm. 'Don't you know that that's one of the most dangerous things to do while there's lightning around? You could get...!'

But he never got to complete his sentence as a bolt of lightning hit the lamppost. It had all happened in an instance; one second Tai had been tugging at Matt's arm, the second they were both being electrocuted out of their skin. It ended as quickly as it started, and they both slumped down to the ground. Tai lay flat on his stomach, while Matt stayed up on all fours. Their eyes were wide with shock, being more surprised at being alive than being hit by a bolt of lightning. They were ashen-faced and their clothes had gotten battered, but they were still alive. They looked at each other, as if to confirm that...and they stared.

'Shit,' they both said in unison.

-

Matt and Tai stood side by side on the pavement, their thumbs held out as they waited for a cab. Their faces were totally expressionless, even though they kept stealing glances at each other every now and then.

'M-Matt?' Tai said uncertainly. He was feeling completely numb; he couldn't even feel the rain on him.

The brunette standing next to him looked back with terrified eyes. 'Y-yes, Tai?' he stammered. They were both silent for a few moments. 'Dammit! This can't be happening! We can't have switched! Give me my damn body back!'

Tai glared at him. 'You think I _want_ to be stuck in your body?' he shot back. He pushed his _blond_ hair away from his face. 'And may I remind you that we're only stuck in this situation because _your highness _decided that he wants to rest by some bloody lamppost? It's you're fault we've been switched! Now fix this!'

'Fix this?' Matt said incredulously. 'You think I want to be hit by a bolt of lightning a second time? No, thank you!'

'So, what are we supposed to do?' Tai demanded, his voice rising. 'Stay like this forever? I should think not!'

'Well, same here! But unless you've got some genius plan which will get us back in our bodies, I think that's what going to happen!' Matt exploded. He pushed Tai's brown locks away from his face. 'Dammit! How can you even stand your hair?'

'That's it!' Tai snapped. He jabbed a finger in Matt's chest. 'Apologize! You have no right to make fun of my hair! You know it's my most prized possession!'

'Whatever,' Matt said irritably. 'If we stay like this, I'm getting you a haircut.'

Tai's eyes widened in shock. 'A haircut?' he repeated. 'Oh, no, you won't! You're not laying one finger on my hair, do you understand that?'

A car honked next to them and they both jumped. They looked around to see a yellow cab standing next to them. The driver peered out at them through the passenger window. 'Hey, kids, I don't mean to interrupt your _lovers'_ quarrel, but could you please get in?' he drawled. 'I haven't got all day, y'know.'

They both stared at him.

'Lovers?' Matt repeated, his face turning a delicate shade of red. 'What the hell are you talking about?'

Tai, now in Matt's body, had fairer skin, and his face showed the deep shade of crimson he had become. 'We're not lovers!' he said, laughing. He thumped Matt on the back. 'We're actually...arguing about a girl, yeah!'

He nudged Matt in the side, and he nodded vigorously. 'Yeah, what he said,' he said to driver. He offered him a charming smile, but he was rather uncertain about whether it looked charming on Tai's face. 'Sorry to keep you waiting, sir.'

They both climbed into the car, and after the few moments in which they told the driver the place they were headed, they had both lapsed into silence. Neither of them dared to look at the other. Matt was afraid to look around and see his own body sitting next to him, and Tai was terrified of the idea that Matt's soul was inhibiting his body. When they had both found out what had happened to them, they had thought for sure that the shock had jumbled up their brain cells and that they were having some kind of hallucination, but after a while, they realized that this was real, and that they had really exchanged bodies. They didn't know how that happened, but it certainly didn't make the situation any more appealing.

The driver dropped them off at Matt's place, and they both headed quietly into the building. They took the lift to the seventh floor and headed towards the apartment door. Matt reached into his pocket for the keys, but couldn't find them anywhere. Then he paused as he remembered that the keys were in _his _jeans' pocket, and not Tai's.

He glanced at Tai. 'Mate, give me the keys,' he murmured. Tai looked startled for a moment, and then comprehension dawned on his face. He started to reach inside the pockets. 'The left pocket, please.'

Tai fetched the keys out of the pocket and handed them to Matt, who in turn unlocked the door. They both stepped inside. They were both still dripping wet and were already making a puddle of water at the door.

'We'd better go change,' Matt muttered. 'We're making a total mess. My dad...oops, I meant your dad will kill you.'

Tai glared at him. 'Matt, it's not funny, alright?' he snapped. 'Our situation is nothing to be joked about! This is serious!'

'I know it's serious, you idiot!' Matt shot back. 'So, will you _please_ stop jumping down my throat every time I say something? Jeez!'

'Boys?' Mr. Ishida peered out at them through the kitchen door, and they both froze in their tracks. He stepped out of the kitchen, full in a pink apron, and frowned at them; they both had to resist the urge to laugh. 'I thought I heard you arguing...is something wrong?'

'What? Oh, no, everything's fine, dad,' Matt said quickly. 'Nothing important. Don't worry about it!'

Mr. Ishida nodded slowly. 'Well, that's great, Taichi, but why are you calling me dad?' he asked, confused, and they both froze again. Mr. Ishida chuckled. 'I hope you're not thinking of having me adopt you, because handling two kids is just about enough from me.'

Matt smiled nervously. 'Uh...yeah,' he said. 'Sorry about that, Mr. Ishida!'

'Okay, good...now, for Christ's sake, go change! You're dripping all over the floor!' Mr. Ishida told them, looking over at their muddy clothes and at the puddle of water forming. 'Now, go! Bathroom, now! Sheesh, and I just mopped the whole house!'

They both hurried to the bathroom, glad for a reason to get out of Mr. Ishida's sight. Matt went in first, and Tai slouched around in his room till the latter finished. He glanced around at the unmade queen-sized bed, the posters which covered the walls, the fan letters scattered everywhere, the school bag which was stashed in a corner, the desk on which lay a laptop which Matt only ever used to answer to his emails...and he felt a slight shudder run up his spine as he realized that this may become his life later on, and this his room. Matt came in a few moments later wrapped in a bathrobe. He fetched some clothes out of the closet and pulled them on. Tai watched silently as his friend tried to pull a comb through _his _brown hair, and almost laughed at his feeble attempts.

'Crap!' Matt grumbled, throwing the comb to the floor in frustration. 'How do you deal with this thing?'

'Let me do for you...it's my hair, after all,' Tai offered. 'Where do you keep the hair gel?'

He fetched the hair gel. Matt sat down on a chair and Tai set about fixing his hair. Neither of them said a word to each other. When Tai was done, he set the comb and the gel on the desk and glanced back at Matt, who was still sitting on the chair. Tai had to admit that it was pretty freaky to see his own body sitting in front of him.

'Matt,' he said quietly. 'We're in trouble, aren't we?'

Matt met his gaze. 'Are you kidding me? We're in deep _shit_!' he cried out. 'I've had to take a shower in _your_ body, dammit!'

-

**A/N: There! I'm done! How was that for my first chapter? Pretty cool, innit? I particularly liked the last line! (laughs) Mind you, I wrote this while it was raining outside; it was pretty freaky! Especially since there were lots of lightning at work then! Well, anyway, if you did like the story, then would you be a dear and review? It's my brithday today, so be nice! Ooh, and wait for my next chappie!**

_- S. N. B. _


	2. Chapter 2

**D/C: I don't own Digimon.**

**Hello!! I'm back with my second chapter!! Well, I must say, I wasn't too pleased with the amount of reviews I got on my first chapter, but what can one do, eh? But, still, thanks for those who reviewed; I'm really glad you liked it!! (beams) Well, anyway, I'll shut up now and let you get on with the chapter, okie? Happy Reading!!**

**Chapter 2: **

'Ready?'

'Yeah, I'm ready. Are you ready?'

'Ready as I'll ever be.'

Taking a deep breath, Matt and Tai walked through the gate and towards their high school building. When they had woke up in the morning (Matt hadn't gone to Tai's place; he was still too freaked out to be facing his new parents) they had hoped that this all would turn out to be a very bad dream, but unfortunately, they found themselves still in each other's body. They had gotten ready for school in a hurry, but now they wished they had just slept through the entire day. They really had no idea how they were going to pull it through in each other's places, after all, Matt was really popular and always surrounded by girls, and was the lead singer in a band...and Tai knew zilch about girls and singing. Tai was just a regular guy who happened to be the star of the school's soccer team, and frankly, Matt was anything but regular and only knew the basic things about soccer.

'We're crazy, aren't we?' Matt muttered out of the corner of his mouth, as they both placed their outdoor shoes in their lockers.

'Yeah, we are,' Tai agreed. 'But we'd be crazier if we told anyone about what had happened with us...so, keep your lips sealed.'

'You don't need to tell me that twice,' Matt said irritably.

They headed towards their classroom. When they got to the door, they both exchanged anxious glances before they slid the door open. Their class was just like any other day; students were hanging around in groups of three or four, and the teacher was sitting at his desk, waiting for homeroom to start. Nearly everyone looked around at them as they stepped in. It was only a few seconds before Tai was surrounded by the girls of the class, while the real Matt was shoved aside. He was about to point that out when he saw something that made him freeze. Sora, _his_ girlfriend, had sidled up to Tai and was kissing him full on the lips...and Tai wasn't making any effort to stop her!! He would've reached out and pulled them apart if it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to create a scene.

He forced himself to look away and made his way to his seat, threw his bag to the floor and slumped down onto his chair. He pushed his hands through his hair, and paused; seeing as it was Tai's hair, he didn't think it would look really cool if it were pushed back. Feeling disgruntled, he leaned back on his rear chair legs. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as Tai approached his table, flanked by all the girls and a few guys...and arms linked with Sora. _Tai must be having a ball getting all the attention. _They stopped at his desk, and they all looked irritably at him.

'What?' he said.

'Taichi, this is Matt's seat,' a girl pointed out.

Matt was about to say, "So, it's my seat", but he caught himself just in time. 'Oh, is it?' he said, ignoring the furtive glances Tai was shooting him. 'So?'

'So...get up and go sit in your own seat,' another girl shot at him, apparently annoyed.

Matt knew that the sensible thing to do was to get up and go take Tai's seat, but he wasn't feeling that friendly towards Tai at the moment. 'But I feel like sitting here today,' he said, smiling pleasantly at them. 'I don't suppose Matt would mind...would you, Matt?'

Tai was looking really flustered; not only he was unsure about what he should be doing, but he was feeling angry about the way Matt was ruining his image in front of these people. 'Actually, Tai...' he started.

Sora finally spoke up. She let go of Tai's arm and placed her hands on her hips. She frowned down at Matt, and he knew he had hit a nerve. 'Honestly, Tai, this is getting ridiculous!' she particularly snapped. 'Tai, what's wrong with you today?' She leaned down, and for a brief moment, Matt was about to kiss her, but then she brought her mouth close to his ear. 'Y'know, Tai, you won't impress Mimi the way you're acting right now.'

Matt paused for a moment. Sora jerked her thumb over her shoulder, and Matt peered above it. A girl with pale pink hair was sitting on a table, talking to a guy from his band. He remembered her as the exchange student who had arrived at their school a couple of weeks ago. He just remembered her, even though she was strikingly pretty, because all his loyalty laid with Sora. A lot of girls hated that thing in him, especially the fans, but Matt really didn't care about that; he really loved Sora. But he figured out what she meant then; Tai had been trying to get Mimi interested in him ever since day one...and Matt knew Tai would seriously hate him if he blew his chances with her.

'Well...' he said, jumping up to his feet. He did an exaggerated bow in front of Matt, before straightening up again and grinning at them. 'Well, I suppose this joke had taken a nasty side! Better stop now, I guess.' He gestured politely towards the seat. 'Go on, Matt. It's all yours.'

There was a collective laugh from the class, and Tai, looking uncertain, sat down in his chair. 'Thanks, Tai,' he said.

Matt just smiled. He picked up his bag and went to sit in Tai's usual seat way at the back. He sat down and crossed his hands behind his head. He looked in Mimi's direction and caught her watching him. He grinned and waved at her. Mimi looked back to the guy she had been talking to, but Matt could see that she was smiling, and her cheeks were a bit pink. Matt leaned back in his seat. _Tai definitely owes me one. _

_-_

Tai looked around the cafeteria for a while, before he finally located Matt, sitting, having lunch with...Tai simply couldn't believe his eyes. Matt was having lunch with Mimi Tashikawa; the girl he had had his eyes on ever since she stepped in through the door of their classroom, and here was his best friend...having lunch with her!! His hands balling into fists, Tai made his way towards their table.

Mimi saw him first. 'Oh, Matt!! Hi!!' she exclaimed.

Tai hesitated a bit, before remembering that he was in Matt's body now. Matt, who was in his body, turned around in his seat to look at him. 'Erm...hi,' he said quickly. He looked at Matt. 'Tai, could I have a word with you please? You don't mind, Mimi, do you?'

Mimi shook her head. Matt got up and followed him to a corner in the cafeteria. 'What's up?' he asked, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Tai took a deep breath. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he demanded.

Matt shrugged. 'I'm having lunch,' he said simply. 'What does it seem like I'm doing?'

'You're having lunch with my future girlfriend, that's what you're doing!!' Tai hissed. 'What gives you the right to have lunch with Mimi, eh? I never went and did anything with Sora, did I? What happened to the guy code? _Thou shall not date thy friend's mistress_! What about that, then?'

Matt narrowed his eyes at him. 'I'm sorry, but I do beg to differ,' he said irritably. 'What were you doing today morning with Sora? Or did you forget that kiss so quickly? At least I didn't go and snog your girl yet, and anyway, it's you she's going to be kissing, remember? I hooked you up, you idiot. I suppose I do get credit for that, don't I?'

Tai mouthed wordlessly for a few moments, and then he scowled indignantly. 'Don't think I was too happy to have Sora kiss me, alright?' he snapped. 'I think you're forgetting that she's a best friend of mine, and I'm really not happy going around kissing my best friend, you know!'

Matt didn't seem moved by Tai's argument. 'Big deal,' he muttered. 'I saw you buck-naked in the shower.'

Tai closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. When he opened them again he was smiling forcibly. 'That isn't the same thing, and you know that too damn well,' he muttered. 'And anyway, it's not like I'm the one who came and kissed her. She came and kissed me herself, in case you haven't noticed. What was I supposed to do, eh? I couldn't possibly push her away; we've got to be living up to our characters, remember?'

Matt didn't say anything. He just turned on his heels and walked back to the table, where Mimi was still waiting for him. 'Well, I'll go live up to my character and you go live up to yours,' he said, without a backward glance at his friend. 'And whatever you do, don't let me hear that you've hurt Sora.'

Tai chuckled. _Good old Matt. Always the gentleman. _He looked around at the sound of Matt's name and saw Sora, beckoning him over to a table. _Man, this is going to be tough! _But Tai didn't know how easy dealing with Sora was going to be compared to acting up to the role of a lead singer in a band. He had practice after school in the gym with everybody watching...and he really wasn't looking forward to it. He was already trying to come up with an excuse to skip practice. He knew he had Matt's voice now, but that didn't necessarily mean that he had his talent. This switch had it pros and cons...and Tai wasn't really sure he liked the cons.

-

'Tai!!! Tai, wait up!'

It took Matt a few moments to realize that he was the one being called. He stopped and looked around, and saw a guy running down the corridor towards him. _What now? _Matt had been glad that the day had passed without any causalities, and couldn't wait to get home and hit the bed...but, apparently, some people didn't want to let that happen. He waited patiently until the guy reached up to him. He bent down a bit, panting, and then he looked up accusingly at him.

'What's the matter with you? Didn't you hear me calling you?' he demanded.

Matt smiled apologetically at him. 'Sorry, I was kinda zoned out,' he explained. He was trying to place the guy in his memory, but couldn't seem to be able to fit him anywhere.

'Oh,' was all the guy could say. 'Well, let's go now. The coach's waiting for us.'

_Coach? As in soccer coach? _Suddenly, Matt was able to realize who that guy was; he was one of Tai's teammates. 'Um...what does he want?' he asked casually.

The guy frowned. 'We have soccer practice, remember?' he told him. 'Man, you're lucky I found you! The coach would've lost it if you didn't show up for practice? Right, Captain?' He clapped Matt on the shoulder.

Matt staggered. 'Yeah, real lucky,' he muttered. As he made his way to the soccer pitch, he could hear the sound of music blaring from the gym...and it sucked. _Bloody hell, I forgot all about band practice too!! _'Things just keep getting better and better.'

-

Tai plucked the strings nervously on his guitar. All around, people were watching him with odd expressions upon their faces. He plucked the strings some more and winced when he heard the definite groan from the audience. He looked back at the other gang members, and saw that they were all frowning at him.

_Please don't ask me to sing. Please ask me to stop. Throw tomatoes at me, rocks, shoes…anything!! Just don't ask me to sing!! _But no one seemed to want to ask him that. They all just watched him expectantly, and Tai didn't really know what they were waiting to hear. He felt sweat rolling down his cheeks, and gulped as the band members picked up a beat.

He opened his mouth. 'Baby…' he started, and was appalled at how horrible he sounded. _Crap! Matt's gonna kill me!!!_

-

**A/N: There!! I'm done!! How did this chapter grab you? It was pretty good, wasn't it? Mind you, this is just the beginning; I've still got plenty in store for these guys! Hehe. Anyway, if you did like this chapter, then would you review? Thanks! Oh, and wait for my next chappie!!**

_- S. N. B._


	3. Chapter 3

**D/C: I don't own Digimon. **

**Hello!!! I'm back with my third chapter!! But before I say anything else, I just want to thank you all for the nice reviews you've sent me!! So encouraging, they were...arigatou!!! Well, anyway, I'll shut up and let you get on with the chappie, okay? Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 3:**

'Whossis?'

'It's me...Ta...I mean, Matt,' Tai added hastily, as Kari passed by him. He grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. He poked his head inside the room and looked around. The room was dark, considering the blinds were still down, and as Tai looked closely, he saw that Matt was still in the bed. He stepped inside and slammed the door shut, making the latter jump. 'What the hell are you doing?'

Matt pulled the blankets over his head. 'I was sleeping until you came and woke me up!' he snapped. 'Which, by the way, I still have to thank you for!'

Tai ignored him. He crossed the room to the window and pulled up the blinds. He blinked a bit against the bright light which poured into the room, and then turned around to look at Matt, who was still in the bed, with the blankets firmly held above his head. 'You're welcome,' he replied. 'Now get up. I never sleep in! By this time, I'd be doing my hundredth push-up!! Come on! One, two, three, up! One, two, three, up!'

'Shut up, dammit!' Matt said, irritably, solely refusing to push back the blanket. 'Jeez! You sound like my dad!'

'Yeah, well, I wouldn't have to consent to such an act if you'd just get up...what's wrong with you?' Tai shot back. He went forward and pulled the blankets away from his friend. 'Come on, you're gonna be late for sch...ool..._what the hell did you do to my hair_?'

Matt propped himself up against his elbows. He smiled at Tai. 'Like it? It's what I like to call renovation,' he told him. He sat up and pushed back his newly-cut hair. All the many wild locks were gone, and what was left of it fell against his scalp in smooth locks which reached to the bottom of his face. In short, he was almost what you may call a brunette version of Matt. He looked up and saw that Tai had closed his eyes, and was counting quietly under his breath. Matt rolled his eyes. 'Y'know, I don't mean to be picky, but this is usually the part where you thank me with tears of gratitude in your eyes?'

'Thank you? _Thank you_?' Tai repeated shrilly. He reached forward and grabbed Matt by the front. 'How dare you go and get a haircut? After I specifically told you not to touch it!!! Look at it! It's ruined!'

Matt shoved him away and got up to his feet. 'Here's a piece of advice, buddy; stop talking like some ditzy girl, and then I'll talk seriously with you,' he said crossly. He went over to the small square mirror hanging on the wall, picked up a comb and pulled it through his hair, making it look more Matt-like by the second. 'And by the way, before you start jumping down my throat, I want you to know that everyone thought it was superb.'

'Yeah? Like who?' Tai said angrily.

At that moment, the door opened and Kari stepped into the room. 'Hey...you're up; I was just coming to wake you...breakfast's ready,' she told Matt. She stepped over towards him, reached out and ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance. 'Isn't his new hairdo nice, Matt? I just love it! I've always been telling him to get a haircut and this one is really cool, isn't it?'

Tai looked stumped. 'Um...really? You think so?' he asked. He rubbed the back of his head. 'But...erm...I thought you liked his old hair-style.'

Kari wrapped her arms around Matt's waist. 'Well, yeah...it was...unique,' she said, choosing her words carefully. She smiled up at him. 'Don't get me wrong, onii-chan, but it gets boring after a while, know what I mean?'

Matt grinned and put an arm around her. 'Yeah, Kari, I definitely know what you mean,' he agreed, and threw a secret wink at Tai, who folded his arms against his chest and looked away. 'Say, Matt...would you like to join us for breakfast? I mean, you know how amazing mom's cooking is...and it is a _free_ meal.'

'Yeah, sure,' Tai muttered, looking livid. He had always taunted Matt about how at his home they had proper, delicious food, while at his place good food was simply un-burnt food. Tai supposed Matt was having a ball getting proper meals all the time...and he just couldn't get the taste of the burnt toast from the back of his mouth. 'Rub it in, why don't you?'

'Huh?' Kari said, confused, and they both shook their heads vigorously. She let go of Matt's waist and headed for the door. 'Freshen up and hurry to the kitchen, alright? Pancakes do not taste good when they've cooled off.'

As soon as she closed the door, Tai turned and glared at Matt. 'What do you think you're doing, hogging my sister like that?' he demanded. 'She's younger than you, for God's sake! Don't you have any shame, dammit?'

Matt stared incredulously at him. 'Hogging? Did you just say, hogging?' he said in disbelief. 'What the hell's wrong with you, Taichi? I just put an arm around her!! And may I remind you that she was the one who held me first? And I'd never have such thoughts about Kari; she's like my little sister!! Jesus!! You've become the Big Freakish Monster of Jealousy or something! First Mimi, and then your sister...what happened to the second guy code, dammit? _Thou shall trust thy good friend even if thy good friend is kissing thy mistress! _Does it sound familiar? Ring a bell?'

Tai scowled. 'That's not how it goes; you've manipulated the words,' he muttered. 'And when did you kiss my girlfriend?'

Matt threw up his arms. 'You're completely missing out on the point here, Tai!' he said in exasperation. He sighed and slumped down on the bed, and buried his face in his hands. 'God...why are we fighting like this, Tai? We've always been able to get along well before...did the switch affect us so much?'

Tai was silent for a moment. 'I can't take it anymore, Matt...I can't go on pretending like there's nothing wrong, alright?' he said quietly. He banged his fist against the wall, and Matt looked up. 'This is not normal. I want my life back, alright? I've always wanted to be popular like you, but now that I am you, it's lost its shine, you know? This room is supposed to be mine...God, these bruises on your knees are supposed to be mine!'

Impulsively, Matt looked down at his knees. He grinned nervously. 'On the mention of these bruises, did I mention that I totally screwed up in soccer practice yesterday?' he told him cheerfully. Tai's face started to contort into a mask of anger, but Matt waved his hand dismissively and added, 'But I'm nothing compared to you; I mean, did you hear yourself yesterday?'

Tai turned a deep shade of red. 'Hey! I did my best, okay?' he protested.

Matt smirked. 'Is that so? Then I'd really hate to listen to your worst,' he mused, but it was with a serious expression that he turned to look at Tai. 'But you're right. I may act like I don't care, but even though it's been less than 48 hours that we've been switched, I miss my old life like hell! My dad, Sora, the burnt food...Teek...'

Tai was silent. Matt hadn't said anything about his brother, Tk, ever since they switched, but now, he realized that Matt must be missing him like anything; he was aware of the close relationship between the Ishida brothers. 'Matt...' he started.

Matt smiled at him. 'Have you seen him yet?' he asked, and Tai shook his head. 'Well...if it's not too much to ask...could you please give him a call? I'd really appreciate that.'

Tai shoved his hands deep into his pockets and looked down. 'Sure, Matt,' he murmured in agreement. There was a moment of silence in which Tai chanced a look at Matt. 'By the way; you're right, too. My new haircut does look kinda cool.' They both laughed. 'By the way, I've been meaning to ask, how are you getting along with my family? Are they suspicious?'

Matt didn't say anything for a while; he looked like he was tossing things around in his head. 'Well, there's this tiny incident where I offered your mom to help her with the cooking and the cleaning after I got back from soccer practice; I can honestly say she never looked this surprised before...and there was the time when I called Kari Teek, and...' he said, counting them off his fingers. He saw the look on Tai's face and broke off, grinning. 'But other than that, everything's fine!'

-

'Hey, Tai...looking good, mate!'

'You're looking great today, Taichi!!'

Matt grinned. He shot a sideways look at Tai, who was obviously trying his best not to smile; he could tell that he was really enjoying this, even though it wasn't technically him who was receiving all the compliments. 'I can't hear it,' he teased him.

Tai looked distractedly at him, as a girl threw a seductive wink at _his_ body. 'Hear what?' he demanded.

'You know...' Matt said modestly. '...thank you, Matt?'

Tai rolled his eyes. 'Okay...okay...' he muttered. 'Thank you, Matt. There! Happy now?'

'Delighted,' he said, grinning. His attention was diverged by a girl with pink hair; Mimi, who was waving at him. He patted Tai on the shoulder and gestured in her direction. 'If you'll excuse me now, Tai...I gotta go make that girl play right into _your _field.'

He gave Tai a small wave before walking off towards her. Mimi was all smiles. 'Hey, Tai! You look amazing today!! I love your hair!' she gushed, and before he could react, she had stood on tiptoe, placed her hands behind his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. Matt was a bit surprised; he didn't remember when they had progressed to kissing, especially since they only met yesterday, but he found that he really didn't mind; after all, it was all in Tai's favor. He only hoped Tai wasn't watching. When Mimi had pulled a way, her cheeks were tinged with pink, as if she had realized she had been too forward. 'Erm...I'm sorry...'

Matt shook his head. 'Nah, it's fine; I like a girl who grabs what she wants,' he told her, and she blushed even more. Matt draped an arm across her shoulders and they started walking down the corridor. 'Well, about Saturday...'

Mimi frowned at him. 'What about it?' she asked.

It's been ages since Matt had asked anyone else but Sora out, and it was usually just, "Wanna go have dinner?", "Sure, what time?", "I'll come pick you up at seven, is that okay?", "Yeah, I'll be ready". He really hoped his skills hadn't worn out. 'Well, it's the second day of the weekend...' he said meaningfully. '...and I was thinking, why don't we do something that day?'

The corners of Mimi's mouth curved up just a bit. 'You mean, like a date?' she asked.

'I heard it's being called that, yeah,' he said, grinning, and she laughed. 'So...how about it? Dinner and a movie? What do you say?'

'I say you've got yourself a date,' she told him. She kissed him again, and Matt found himself kissing her back. What horrified him is that he was actually enjoying the kiss, and stuff like "Man, she knows how to kiss!" and "Mmm! What amazingly soft lips!" kept drifting into his mind. He pulled away immediately. He was breathing heavily. Mimi frowned. 'Taichi, are you okay?'

Matt's heart was thudding loudly against his chest, and he managed a weak smile. 'Uh...yeah, I'm okay, I just...' he said, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice calling his name. He looked around and saw Sora headed in their direction, and he found himself being eaten by guilt. Sweat broke all over his forehead; why did he suddenly feel like the biggest cheat and hypocrite to ever exist? 'Sora! Hey! 'Sup?'

Sora beamed at him. 'I was looking for you! I heard about your new look! All the girls are talking about it!' she exclaimed, eyeing him appreciatively.

'Er...they are?' he said, sounding flustered. 'Erm...that's great!'

'I must say; it does look really good!! You look so handsome in it, Tai! Who talked you into it? Was it Matt?' she asked, and he nodded; after all, it was true, if he hadn't been in Tai's body the haircut would've never happened. 'That's good! I'm glad he did that, because you look fantastic! Doesn't he, Mimi?'

'Yeah, definitely!' Mimi agreed.

Matt didn't like this. His girlfriend and the girl he was seeing, both complimenting him, together; it was just too weird. But that was nothing compared to when he went over to _his_ house with Tai, and found both his mother and brother there. He had stood aside and watched as Tai got all the hugs and the kisses, with a hollow feeling in the pits of his stomach. Those were supposed to be for him. It had been ages since he had seen Tk and his mom, and when he finally did, he ended up feeling like a complete outcast. His mother turned to look at him. She was smiling, and for a tiny moment, Matt actually thought that everything had gone back to normal, but then, instead of that happening...

'Tai, dear! Why are you standing there? Come on in!' she exclaimed. 'Look! I've brought Chinese!!'

'I told you I hate Chinese...!' his father grumbled.

'Oh, just shut up,' she scolded him. 'Well, go on, Tai! Have your pick! I dunno half of what's in the boxes, so you gotta be careful...'

'Thank you,' he said quietly.

'Tai! Want a fortune cookie?' Tk was asking him. He held out a cookie for him. _Teek. _'I heard the fortunes in there are actually true! Weird, huh?'

Matt met Tai's gaze, and the latter mouthed a "I'm sorry" at him. Matt shook his head, smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. But on the inside, all he wanted to do was go into _his _room, lie on _his _bed, and cry. For the first time since the switch, he came to realize just how horrible this whole situation was. Before, he had considered all of this to be one exciting adventure, but not anymore, though. What was worse is that he really had no idea on how he would be able to fix it.

**-**

**A/N: There goes my third chapter!! Y'know, I really liked this one...it just has a bit of everything in it, y'know? The story isn't gonna become melodramatic, don't worry about that...but it's nice to have a touching scene every once in a while, ne? Well, anyway, if you liked this one, then could you please send a review? Thanks!!**

_- S. N. B._


	4. Chapter 4

**D/C: I don't own Digimon. **

**Hello!! Before I say anything else, let me thank you for the wonderful reviews you've sent! I know I've said this before, but they've made me happy...seriously!! Well, anyway, I don't think I have anything else to say, so...enjoy reading the forth chapter!!**

**Chapter 4:**

'Taichi!! What the hell do you think you're doing, taking a break without asking me first? Get your lazy ass back on the field right this moment!!'

Cursing under his breath, Matt got up to his feet and stomped over to where the soccer coach was standing. He'd really had it with soccer...he was even starting to consider making a vow to not ever touch a soccer ball when he got back to his body. He was sick of being tripped by the other players, and he was sick of falling in the dirt, and he was sick of getting all these cuts and bruises on his knees and elbows. Basically, he was just sick of the whole soccer deal...and hearing Taichi's horrible playing in the background didn't make the situation any better.

'Actually, coach...' he said casually. 'I was thinking of skipping practice today.'

The look the coach gave him made him get the impression that he was a madman or something. He smiled forcibly after a moment and clapped a hand on Matt's shoulder...and squeezed it...hard. 'I'm sorry, Taichi, but I don't believe I've heard you properly; I've got a bit of wax in my ears, see?' he said pleasantly. 'Now...could you please repeat what you've just said?'

Matt didn't flinch; he was also quite sick of the coach's tough-guy attitude. 'I said, I was thinking of skipping practice today,' he said, shrugging the coach's hand away. 'I'm feeling rather tired because I've stayed up last night studying for this quiz I had...I'm sure you understand.'

The coach was starting to look livid. 'Oh, I understand...I understand, alright,' he said quietly. 'Listen up, Taichi! We have an important game this Sunday and if you don't practice well enough we're gonna lose it! You're playing badly as it is! So don't you start telling me that you want to skip practice know, understand? I don't give a damn if you're tired, and I won't give a damn if you're on drugs! So get back on the field!'

'Coach, I can easily quit this very minute, so if you don't want to lose your best player, I suggest you let me go...and don't worry, I'm certainly not on drugs,' he muttered. He turned to the exit. 'See you around.'

Matt knew he had been entirely out of line, but he was seriously fed up with everything. He had been feeling irritated and grouchy ever since yesterday when he saw Tai with his family. He knew it wasn't Tai's fault, but he couldn't help but be bitter about it. He stalked out of the soccer field and headed towards the gym, where the band usually practices. The completely out-of-rhythm, hideous music became more louder with each approaching step he took, and when he finally got to the gym and stepped inside, he was starting to consider turning on his heels and walking away...but that was before he saw Sora standing by the bleachers, looking worriedly at him...that is to say, Tai.

He walked over towards her and lifted a hand in greeting. 'Yo,' he said casually, and she looked around at him. A smile crossed her face. 'How're you doing?'

Sora shook her head. 'I'm okay,' she replied. 'It's Matt that I'm anxious about. I've never seen him play this badly before, and it's worrying me out of my skin...what do you think is wrong with him? You don't think...oh, my God! Could he be on drugs?'

Matt scowled; he was getting tired of being accused of being on drugs. 'Sora, how can you even think that Matt could be on drugs?' he demanded. 'You know he's not the kind of guy who would do such a thing...and you're his girlfriend, you're supposed to believe in him, don't you think?'

'Yeah, you're right,' she mumbled. 'But...he's just been acting really weird these past few days; he never stays alone with me in the same room, when I kiss him he pulls away real quick, he turned down the pastrami sandwich which I made for him, and I know he really likes it! And he gets all flustered when he's around girls, which never happened before...and now he's screwing up in the band!'

Matt nodded slowly, trying to keep all his anger bottled inside. _I'm gonna kill you, Tai. _'All those things, huh?' he said.

'Yeah!!' she said, sounding really frustrated. She looked hopefully at him. 'Tai, you're his best friend...he's probably told you _something...'_

Matt shook his head. 'Nope, he didn't tell me anything...sorry,' he replied.

Sora sighed and her shoulders slumped. 'Ah, well...thanks, anyway,' she muttered, and then she looked at him with a brightened expression. 'So, I was talking to Mimi today and she's told me that you've asked her out for dinner tomorrow! I can't believe you've finally made a move! Good for you!'

Matt grinned sheepishly. 'Yeah, well...that had to happen sometime, right?' he asked, and she nodded. 'What about you, then? You and Matt usually got out on Saturday night; where is he taking you this time?'

Sora shook her head miserably. 'That's another thing, he didn't ask me out anywhere,' she mumbled. 'Whenever I start talking about the weekend and dates, he quickly changes the subject...it's like he doesn't want to even go out with me tomorrow!'

Matt clenched his fists. _Damn you, Tai! You're screwing up everything between me and Sora!! And here I was, kissing another girl for you!! _He forced himself to smile at Sora. 'Of course he wants to go out with you,' he assured her, and the corners of her mouth lifted up just a bit. He quickly racked his brain for something else to say...and that's when he got the idea. 'In fact, he was telling me today that it would be great if the four of us went out together!'

Sora stared at him for a moment, and Matt was starting to think that this might not have been such a good idea, but then she grinned happily. 'That's a wonderful idea!!' she exclaimed. She gave him a brief hug. For a second, Matt had actually considered holding her for an extra moment, but he thought better of it. 'Oh, that's gotta be the best news I've heard today! Oh, thank you so much, Tai!!'

Matt knew that the smile on Sora's face was worth it, but still...he was starting to have some doubts about the whole idea. At that moment, Tai finished his piece with a "grand" finale, and Matt grimaced when he saw the on-looking people grimace and block their ears. There was no doubt about it; Tai sucked.

'By the way, what happened to you?' Sora suddenly asked, looking over his dirty clothes and his bruised arms and legs. 'You look awful!! Things didn't go well at soccer practice today?'

Matt smiled nervously. 'You could say that,' he replied. _Come to think of it, I suck, too. _

-

'You know, I really think that I've played well today,' Tai said, as they walked back to his home from school. He looked around triumphantly at Matt and saw that his face had become red with suppressed laughter. Tai scowled. 'You could begin to show a bit of appreciation here! I've been working hard!!'

Matt burst out laughing. 'I'm sorry, but if you think that a lesser amount of groans from the audience counts as having performed a good job, then you're right; you played really well today,' he told him, and Tai's scowl became even more deeper. 'Anyway, let's not talk about that. Let's discuss tactics for tomorrow.'

Tai blinked, confused. 'Tomorrow?' he repeated. 'Why? What happens tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow you and Sora are going on a double date with me and Mimi,' Matt said off-handedly. Tai stopped dead in his tracks, and Matt turned and looked at him. 'What's up?'

Tai stared incredulously at him. 'Are you frickin' crazy?' Tai exploded. He strode over towards him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Matt didn't react. 'How could you set up a double date without even consulting me first? What gives you the idea that I'd enjoy going out with my best friend while you and _my _girlfriend sidle along, eh? Don't you know that I've never been on a date before? I don't even know the first things about dating!!'

Matt looked at him in bewilderment for a few moments, and then he burst out laughing again. He eased himself out of Tai's grasp and smoothed down his shirt. 'Tai, you're an idiot,' he said simply, and Tai scowled angrily. 'If you're worried about how you're going to act tomorrow, that can be easily solved after you take a few lessons from me.' He smiled sweetly at him and jabbed a finger in his chest. 'You just thank God you're not dead yet, because after I heard about how you've been acting around Sora, I've had a very good mind to kill you.'

Tai smiled nervously and took a casual step away from his friend. 'Um...thank you, God?' he said, and Matt narrowed his eyes at him. 'Listen, Matt, I know it was easy for you to be pretending with Mimi, but it's a totally different case with me; I don't know how to act around the girls I like...let alone having to pretend that I've got something for my best friend!'

Matt sighed and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. 'And here's where I come in,' he told him. There was an audible growl and Matt patted his stomach, grinning sheepishly. 'But let's go home now; I'm hungry. School lunches don't agree with me.'

'What's mom cooking?' Tai asked.

'Mac and cheese,' Matt answered shortly.

'Mmm!' Tai said, a dreamy expression crossing his face as he rubbed his stomach.

Matt chuckled. 'Yeah, I suppose that's a huge treat after your burnt eggs and bacon this morning,' he commented.

'Don't even start.'

-

'Mom, I'll do the dishes.'

Mrs. Yagami stared in shock at her son, as he nudged her gently with his hip, took the dish out of her hand and started to scrub it...so did everyone else on the table. There was a brief moment in which the only sound heard was the gushing of water out of the tap as he rinsed the dish. He was about to reach for the second dish when she and her husband and Kari had all placed their hands on his forehead.

'Honey, what do you think?' Mrs. Yagami said anxiously to her husband. 'Do you think he's sick?'

'I'm not sure, sweetheart; I mean, he doesn't feel warm at all,' he replied, looking worriedly at his son. 'Maybe it's a knew kind of disease, one which makes a person delusional or something? Could it be SARS, perhaps? Son, did you eat some chicken outside today?'

'We should take him to the hospital this very minute!!' Kari insisted, stamping her foot against the kitchen's floor.

Tai, who was still sitting at the table, stared in horror as Matt laughed, and removed _his _family's hands away from his forehead. 'Guys, I'm okay, really,' he assured them, smiling. 'Now, if you'll let me clean up the rest of these dishes while you sit and relax in the...'

'No!' Tai cried out, getting up to his feet and slamming his hands down on the wooden surface of the kitchen table, and they all looked around at him. He blushed. 'I mean...erm, Tai, your parents are right; you do look a bit pale...maybe you should go and lie down in your room.'

'You think so?' Matt said in dismay, and Tai felt like he could really strangle him at the moment. 'Oh, my. And I really wanted to help my mother with the...'

Tai strode forward, grabbed his arm and made him drop the dish he was holding into the sink. 'Maybe later; we still have that..._project_ to work on, remember?' he hissed, as he started dragging him towards the bedroom. He smiled reassuringly at his parents. 'Don't worry about Tai, he's going to be okay.'

Mrs. Yagami nodded uncertainly. 'Tai, dear, I'll heat up the chicken soup for you, okay?' she called after them.

Tai gritted his teeth. He threw the door open and particularly shoved Matt into the room, and then he slammed it shut behind them. He glared at Matt, who just smiled innocently at him. 'Well, aren't you going to explain yourself?' he demanded. 'You know I never do any God-damn chores!! Why the hell did you start cleaning the dishes? Thanks to you, my parents think I'm crazy or something! Mom's making me soup! Do you know when she makes me soup? About never!'

'Nope; they probably think you're a nice, sweet boy who likes to help his mommy in the kitchen,' Matt mused, plopping down on the bed. He chuckled. 'They'll probably award you a medal for being the best son anyone could ever have!'

'It's not funny, dammit!' the latter snapped. He slumped down on a chair and buried his face in his hands. 'God, I'm exhausted! I thought it was the pits when you told them you've got an A plus in your history quiz, but _this_? This is just too much! And when did you ace history quizzes, anyway?'

Matt shrugged. 'I had nothing to do, and so I studied,' he replied.

Tai couldn't help but lift an eyebrow, because, when he thought about it, push-ups and running and soccer practice didn't really qualify as "nothing". He forced himself to breath normally. 'Matt, how many soccer practices have you actually been to?' he asked casually.

Matt seemed to count them in his head. 'All of them,' he said cheerfully. 'But you could cancel today's practice because that's when I got a kick by threatening your coach...I think he an I understand each other very well at the moment.'

Tai stared, aghast, at him. 'You threatened my coach?' he repeated in disbelief; he was exercising a lot of self-control to stop himself from choking Matt to death at the moment. He mouthed soundlessly for a while and then he leaned back in his chair and smiled pleasantly at him. 'You know what, mon amigo? I wasn't planning on telling you this, but you've got a gig on Sunday, and guess who's the lead singer? Yours truly; me.'

'A gig?' Matt repeated. He didn't say anything for a few moments, and then he folded his arms against his chest and smirked at him. 'Well, right back at you; you've got an important game this Sunday, did I tell you that?'

Tai froze for a moment. 'Shit,' he finally muttered.

'Yeah,' Matt agreed, nodding nonchalantly. 'Shit.'

At that instant, they heard a knock on the door and Mrs. Yagami popped her head inside the door. She walked inside, and they saw that she was holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it. She smiled at Matt. 'Sweetheart, here's your soup,' she told him. 'Drink it all up, okay?'

'Mrs. Yagami,' Tai said suddenly. 'Do you think I could have some soup, as well? I think I'm getting a bit of a fever, too.' With the prospect of the upcoming double date, the gig and the soccer match, Tai was really hoping he'd get one. This didn't look like a happy weekend...not in the very least.

**-**

**A/N: Yay!! I'm done!! Wasn't this a funny chapter? I've got you held up for the things yet to come, haven't I? I mean, the date, the gig, soccer...it's all going to be rather..._interesting_, don't you think? (laughs) Well, until my fifth chapter, could you please send me a review? I'd really appreciate it!**

_- S. N. B. _


	5. Chapter 5

**D/C: I don't own Digimon. **

**Hello!! Thank you all for the reviews you've sent me on my forth chapter; I'm really glad you liked it!! Well, anyway, I can't think of anything else to say, so I'll just leave you to read the chapter, okay? Happy Reading! **

**Chapter 5:**

Tai pulled up in front of Sora's house. He sat in the car for a few moments, gripping the stirring wheel so tightly with his hands his knuckles were becoming white. He sat there, trying to recall exactly what Matt had told him about what to do when he's picking up a girl.

_'Okay, so you get to the girl's house, what do you do?' Matt asked. _

_Tai thought it over in his head. 'Erm...I honk till she gets out of the house?' he said. _

_Matt sighed and shook his head. 'No, you don't honk. You never honk, alright? Girls would consider it highly offensive...it's as if you've come to pick up your buddy or something,' he said, sounding exasperated. 'What you should be doing is getting your butt out of the car, walking up to the girl's front door and ringing the bell. And while you're at it, get the girl some flowers along with you; they really like flowers. Get it?' _

_Tai slowly nodded his head. _

Tai sighed. He picked up the bouquet of roses which was lying on the passenger seat next to him and stepped out of the car. He walked up the front path that lead to Sora's traditional Japanese home. He stood in front of the door, debating whether he should turn on his heels and run away or not. Finally, he took in a deep breath, and rang the bell. Next he quickly went over what Matt had told him about greeting the girl.

_'Okay, so you've rang the bell, and the girl comes and opens the door...then what do you do?' he asked. _

_Tai paused. Somehow, he was feeling that he was in the middle of an important test, and that Matt was the strict teacher...and it didn't help that Matt had told him that he was going to fail in his social life if he didn't follow his instructions properly. He gulped. 'Um...I say hello?' he said uncertainly. _

_Matt sighed again. 'Jesus, you weren't kidding when you said you've never gone out with a girl before,' he muttered. 'You don't just say hello. You sweep her into your arms and you tell her how beautiful she looks...and then you kiss her.' _

_'Er, Matt? You do realize we're talking about Sora, don't you?' he said._

_'Don't change the subject,' Matt said flatly._

At that moment, the door opened and Sora stood in the doorway, looking absolutely stunning in a strapless, glittery, black dress that reached up past her knees. Tai was speechless for a few moments, and then he finally found his voice. 'Whoa!' he exclaimed, and she blushed. As instructed, he swept her into his arms. 'Wow, Sora...you look so beautiful!! I swear, times like these, I feel like I don't even deserve you.'

Sora laughed. 'You're so weird, Matt, you know that?' she said softly, reaching out and clasping her hands behind his neck.

Tai could only agree; he had no idea where those words came from...but he assumed that it must be due to the fact that Kari always forced him to sit and watch romance movies with her. As he leaned down to kiss her, he felt his heart thumping loudly against his chest. _Boy, oh boy! I'm the one actually moving to kiss her! Oh, crap! I'm not ready for this! I'm really not ready for this!! _But then, his mouth closed on hers and the only thing he could think of was, "Wow! This is one hell of a kiss!". They broke apart after a few moments, and Sora was smiling at him.

'Are those roses for me?' she asked innocently.

Tai remembered the bouquet he was holding, and quickly presented them to her with a flurry of a gesture. 'Roses for you, my lady,' he said smoothly.

'Well, thank you, dear sir,' she replied, accepting the bouquet from him. 'You are, indeed, very kind.' She sniffed the roses and smiled at him. 'I'll go and put these in a vase, okay? You wait here. I won't be long gone.'

Tai nodded, and waited patiently at the door.

_'Okay, considering that all that went smoothly,' Tai said, nervously. 'What happens next? What do I do?' _

_Matt was looking at him as though he were mad. 'You offer her your arm, take her to the car, open the door for her, and then you get your ass behind the wheel, and you drive!!' he exploded. 'Jeez, Tai! Get with the program, will you?' _

Sora appeared back at the door, wearing her coat. Nervously, Tai offered her his arm and she placed her hand on it, and then he led her to the car. Dutifully, he opened the door for her, and smiling, she climbed inside. He gently shut the door behind her and hurried around the car to get to his seat. He climbed inside and sat behind the wheel, and remained like that for a few moments, all aware of Sora's eyes on him. He was feeling nervous, considering that Matt hadn't told him what he should be doing while he drove.

'You know, Matt, I can't wait to see how Tai's going to be acting on today's date,' Sora said suddenly. 'I really do hope he doesn't screw up things; he really likes Mimi.'

Tai started the engine and pulled out onto the road. _Thank you, Sora; now, Tai is definitely a subject I could talk about. _'Don't worry about him, I'm sure he's going to be okay,' he assured her, and he really thought so, too; since Matt was the ultimate King of Romance. 'Worry about me; I'm pretty sure I'm going to be overshadowed by Tai's greatness.'

Sora laughed. 'Don't make fun of him, Matt; you know you can never be overshadowed,' she told him.

Tai didn't say anything. _Sora, you just have no idea._

-

'They're late, aren't they?'

Matt and Mimi were standing outside the movie theatre, waiting for their friends to arrive. They had already bought four tickets, finished a bag of popcorn, downed a huge coke each, and gone to the toilet twice, and there was still no sign of them. Matt sighed irritably and checked his watch. It was 5: 50 now, and there was just ten minutes left before the movie started. He glanced at Mimi; he had to admit that she was looking really good in a plain white dress that reached up past her knees, over which she wore a pink jacket, and a pair of white boots. She caught him looking at her and smiled shyly.

At that instance, a sports car that looked like his pulled into the parking lot before them, and moments later, Tai and Sora came hurrying out of the lot towards them. Matt looked irritably at them as they doubled over to collect their breath.

'You're about half an hour late,' he informed them.

Sora looked up and smiled apologetically at him, and he noticed that her lips were lipstick-free. He remembered with a jolt Sora's knack of making him pull the car into an empty parking lot so they could make out; she said it always gave her a huge thrill. He glanced at Tai, who was looking rather ashen-faced, and realized that he should have probably warned him about Sora's little habit. He could tell from the glare that Tai gave him that he thought so, too.

'Sorry about that,' Sora was saying. 'We got held up...by traffic.'

'Yes, traffic,' Tai echoed. 'The worst jam you could ever find yourself in.'

'Well, now that you're here, let's go watch the movie,' Mimi said cheerfully. 'We've got very good seats for the four of us!'

They went inside, and Tai held Matt back so he could talk to him. He waited until the girls have walked a bit further ahead of them before looking angrily at Matt. 'Why the hell didn't you tell me about the fact that Sora likes to kiss so much?' he demanded.

The corners of Matt's mouth twitched; it was all he could do to prevent himself from laughing. 'Well, it's not something I generally would like to share with the public,' he told him, and Tai scowled at him. 'I'm sorry, alright? I just didn't think of the possibility of Sora doing this. I should've told you, I know, but it slipped my mind. Sorry.'

Tai didn't say anything for a moment. 'And you do this..._all the time?' _he demanded.

Matt laughed. 'Of course not!! Our relationship is not based on kissing!' he said indignantly. He smirked and thumped Tai's back. 'How was it, though? Was it good? Did you enjoy your first make-out session?'

Tai's cheeks reddened and he rubbed the back of his neck. 'Yeah, it was nice, I guess,' he murmured, and caught the questioning look on his friend's face, and couldn't help but relent. 'Are you kidding me? It was totally awesome, when you start to forget that the person you're kissing is your best friend, but it was superb!! Man, I've been missing out on a lot!!'

Matt chuckled. 'While you were missing out, I was kissing Mimi in the parking lot,' he told him, and gave him the OK sign. 'Mate, you've got yourself one helluva kisser.'

Tai frowned. 'Yeah...well, that aside,' he murmured. He scratched the back of his head. 'Hey, Matt, I was thinking...I mean, I'm not officially with Mimi yet, so I wouldn't know, but doesn't it make you feel guilty, kissing another girl?'

The smile slipped off Matt's face and he looked up ahead at Sora, who was talking excitedly to Mimi. He watched them quietly for a moment, before finally shoving his hands deep into his pockets and walked up towards them. 'Don't ask stupid questions,' he muttered. 'Let's go watch the movie now.'

-

'Tonight had been amazing. Thank you so much, Tai.'

The date was over, and Matt had taken Mimi back to her place. They were now standing in front of the apartment building where she lived. Mimi now had stepped up closer to him and had clasped her hands behind his neck, and he found himself wrapping his arms around her without much feeling; Mimi was cute and everything, but she just wasn't Sora, and it had really bugged him to see Sora sitting there right in front of him, and not being able to even put his arm around her. He forced himself to smile down at Mimi.

'I'm really glad you think so,' he said softly. 'Hopefully, that would mean that there are more of these nights yet to come?'

Mimi giggled. 'Yeah, I guess so,' she replied and lifted her head up and kissed him. When she pulled away, she was frowning. 'Hey, I've been wanting to ask you, did you notice how weird Matt was acting tonight?'

Matt cringed. 'Weird? How?' he said through gritted teeth.

He didn't need to be told about how Tai was acting that night, for he saw it all; every single move. Like the time when he started making sarcastic comments about the movie all throughout, and the real Matt would never do that. Or the time where he accidentally spilled a bit of coke on his clothes, and everyone knew that Matt was never sloppy. That was what happened at the movies, the dinner was something else entirely...Matt wasn't even sure he wanted to remember what had happened then.

'I mean...did you see the way he spat out that bite in his mouth?' she said, sounding slightly disgusted. She wrinkled her nose. 'What was that all about? I mean, I've heard that Matt loved shrimps!'

'Yeah, I thought so, too,' he said, still gritting his teeth. He did like shrimps, and what Tai did had really been disgusting; he was still trying to erase the shocked expression on Sora's face from his head. 'But...I guess he had a lot on his mind lately, that's all.'

'Yeah, well,' she said, and shrugged. 'Good night.'

'Good night,' he replied.

They kissed one last time, and with a small wave, Mimi turned on her heels and walked inside the building. Sighing, Matt walked back to his car and climbed behind the wheel. He just sat there for a moment, and then he turned on his engine and pulled out onto the road. He drove straight ahead and only stopped when he got to the school. He parked the car and hurried to the soccer pitch, which was completely empty. Matt glanced at his watch and saw that it was ten o'clock, and he remembered that the coach had said that practice would be over by nine. A cart full of soccer balls was standing in a distance, and he went forward towards it and picked out a ball.

As he kicked the ball onto the pitch, he thought he heard the faint sound of music in a distance. He strained his ears a bit and realized that it was guitar music...and it was definitely coming from the school gym. And it, no doubt about it, sucked.

'Yeah,' he murmured, shooting a lousy ball at the goal. 'Even though we both suck, let's try our best, okay, Tai?'

-

**A/N: Done!! I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I'm just building up for the next chapters...and btw, there are only two more chapters left to go, so...yeah! Wait for the grand finale! Anyway, if you did like this chapter, then could you please review? Thanks!!**

_- S. N. B. _


	6. Chapter 6

**D/C: I don't own Digimon.**

**Hello!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been away for Christmas vacation, and really didn't have that much time to write. Well, anyway, thank you all for the reviews you've sent me on my fifth chapter, and now I'll leave you to read the sixth one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:**

_'Holy crap_! Tai, what the hell is going on here?'

'One more shot...just one more...I'll get it this time; I'm sure I will...' Matt murmured drowsily. He wasn't aware that he was lying on the floor in the gym's locker room, with the rest of the soccer team grouped around him, staring down at him. He rolled over to his side and curled up into a warm ball. 'Let me try just one more time...'

The soccer coach bent down and cautiously poked Matt in the ribs. 'Tai, son, wake up,' he said, but Matt waved a hand at time, as if telling him to go away. There was a rippled of laughter from the other team members, but they all fell silent when the coach glared at them. He turned back to the sleeping guy on the floor, and grabbed him by the shoulders. He started shaking him awake...gently at first, but roughly when Matt wouldn't wake up. 'Tai, wake up, dammit!!'

Matt blinked and sat upright. He looked around at them through blurry eyes. He quickly rubbed them and squinted at the lot before him. 'Oh, it's only you guys,' he said in an off-hand sort of way. He scrambled up to his feet and stretched his arms. 'Jesus Christ, I have a terrible headache. Ugh. What's the time?'

The coach looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. 'Tai, it's eleven in the morning!! Don't tell me you've slept here all night!' he cried out.

Matt slumped down on one of the benches and grabbed the bottle of water standing there next to him. 'Yeah, so?' he said, while he unscrewed the lid of the bottle. He took a swig out of it and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 'Pop, I've been practicing my ass of here the whole of last night. You should be proud of me.'

The coach stared at him, bewildered. He looked around at the other players. 'Boys, what do I tell you to do the day before each single game?' he asked them, in a manner which resembled the way a kindergarten teacher talked to her students.

'Get a good nights' sleep,' they chorused.

The coach turned back to Matt. 'Y'hear that, Yagami?' he demanded. 'You have to get a good night's sleep! Which you obviously hadn't done!! And what the hell are you wearing? For God's sake, don't tell me you were playing in that!'

Matt looked down at his shirt and pants and black shoes, and the jacket he had draped over his shoulders as a blanket. 'Yeah, actually, I did,' he replied. 'I had a date last night, and I didn't have time to go home and change, so I played in these...oh, _shit!! _I forgot to call my folks; they'll be out of their mind with worry!'

'Tai...' the coach started.

Matt had pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed the Yagami's number. 'Excuse me for a minute, coach,' he said, as he pinned the phone to his ear. He turned away from them as he listened to the rhythmic ringing of the phone for a few moments before the phone was finally picked up. 'Good morning, mum!'

'Taichi!! Oh, thank goodness!! Where the hell were you last night, you idiot?' she yelled.

Matt felt taken aback; he had never heard Mrs. Yagami yell like that before...and it kinda shocked him. 'I'm sorry, mum, I was doing something last night and I got caught up in it, and before I knew it, I was dead asleep,' he told her apologetically.

'What do you mean, _something_? Matt also didn't return home last night! I called up both Sora and Mimi and they told us that the two of you had left in a hurry! Where the hell were you?' she demanded, and then Matt heard a sharp intake of breath from her end. Her next words came out in a much softer, gentler tone. 'Tai, sweetheart, you know that we will always support you no matter what you do, right?'

'Right,' Matt said, slowly, not really seeing where this conversation was going.

'And you also know that you can always tell us _anything_, right?' she told him, nearly spelling out the word "anything".

'Right,' he said, feeling really confused.

'Well...could you please tell me if you and Matt happened to be...um..._together _last night?' she asked carefully. Realizing what she meant, Matt felt numb with shock; he could barely open his mouth, let alone say anything in his defense. Mrs. Yagami seemed to have taken his silence for a "yes". 'Oh, God! I knew it! I knew it would come to this! I always told your father that it isn't healthy, all that time you spent hanging around with each other...!!'

Matt finally found his voice. 'Mother!! For God's sake!! It's nothing like that, alright?' he said angrily. He was enraged to know that Mrs. Yagami thought that he and Tai were actually...well, gay. He turned around and saw his team mates looking interestedly at him. Scowling, he left the locker room and stepped into the empty school corridor. 'I was practicing for today's game, that's all! I was all by myself, playing soccer, okay?'

'Oh...oh, of course you were. I'm so sorry, sweetheart,' she said, sounding really flustered, and he grunted in reply. 'Well, have a good game.'

With that, she ended the phone call. Sighing in exasperation, Matt stuffed the phone back into his pocket, and went back into the locker room, where all the other guys had started changing into their soccer uniforms. The coach shot him a nasty look, which Matt decided to ignore. He headed for his locker, and was just entering the combination to the lock when he felt an odd itch up his nose. It was only a few minutes before he sneezed...very loudly.

'Oh, you gotta be kidding me!!' the coach exploded from behind him. 'Now you've got a bloody cold?'

Matt grinned sheepishly while he rubbed his red nose. He supposed that's what you normally get from spending your night on the cold locker room's floor. He felt a sneezing fit coming over him, and he quickly went to fetch some tissue paper.

-

'Matt, where are you going? The game's about to start!'

'I'll be right back, okay? Excuse me, excuse me, coming through...'

Tai left Sora and Mimi and made his way down the bleachers towards the soccer team, which were was coming out of the locker room and onto the soccer field. He could see Matt walking between them, and Tai could tell that he wasn't feeling good, and that really stressed Tai out; he was getting anxious about Matt's performance on the field, since his failure probably meant that he'll be kicked out of the team. After tripping over a guy's legs and accidentally spilling popcorn over a girl, he finally got down to the field's ground. He hurried over to Matt, who was now sitting on the benches, with his head between his legs.

He looked around to check that no one was listening. 'Yo, Matt,' he said, patting his back.

Matt looked up at him, and Tai was taken aback when he saw his bloodshot eyes and his red nose. He grinned weakly at him. 'Hey, buddy,' he said in a muffled tone. He sneezed and quickly blew his nose into a tissue he had pulled out from the box which was sitting next to him. 'Sup?'

Tai knelt down next to him. 'Dammit, Matt, you look terrible!' he hissed.

'Gee, thanks,' Matt said sarcastically.

He looked like he was about to sneeze again and Tai pulled out a tissue for him. 'Here you go,' he said, and Matt accepted it gratefully. Tai grimaced as he watched his friend blow his nose loudly into the tissue. 'But I'm serious. You looked really fine yesterday! What got you like this all of sudden?'

'Ugh...that's what you get from playing soccer till two o'clock before finally retiring to the cold locker room's floor,' he mumbled.

Tai stared at him for a moment, and then he chuckled and thumped his friend on the back. 'You idiot! You shouldn't have done that!' he scolded him, although he couldn't help but smile. 'You should've gone and gotten a good night's sleep!'

'Yeah, that's what your coach told me when he found me sleeping on the floor,' he replied, and Tai laughed. 'And anyway, you were practicing too last night; I heard you. So you basically have no right to say anything to me.'

'Yeah, but my gig's at six o'clock, and that's where we're different,' Tai pointed out. He caught Matt smiling at him, and he scowled. 'Come on! Say it! You think I sucked, don't you? You think I sucked big time, isn't that right?'

Matt laughed and shook his head. 'I gotta say, you got better towards the end; you were actually getting hold of some of the notes...and it kept me going through my soccer practice,' he told him, and Tai grinned modestly. 'By the way, don't let your mother catch you hanging around with me. Did you know that she thinks we're gay?'

The smile slipped off of Tai's face. 'She thinks we're _what_?' he cried out, and Matt quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. He jerked his thumb towards two other team members who were watching them curiously. 'Sorry, but...how could she think that?'

Matt shrugged. 'Dunno, you ask her. Apparently, she thinks it isn't _healthy_ that we hang around each other a lot,' he told him, and Tai stared bewildered back at him. The coach started calling the team onto the field, and Matt got up to his feet. 'Well, I've got a game to win. Wish me luck.'

Tai got up to his feet as well. 'Break a leg,' he told him, grinning. Matt scowled at him. 'No! It's a figure of speech! I really don't want you to break your leg...! I just...well...good luck!' Matt grinned, gave him a thumbs-up and hurried towards the coach. Tai shoved his hands back into his pockets and headed back to his seat in the bleachers. _Mom thinks I'm a gay?_

_-_

'Whoa! Tai!! Good game!!'

'Well done!! You totally kicked their ass!'

Matt grinned. It had been, indeed, a great game, and they had won it three to two. Matt still wasn't able to believe that he'd managed to pull through the entire match, especially since he'd assumed that he'd drop dead by the first ten minutes.

'Taichi!!' Matt looked up as he saw Mimi sidling up to him, with Sora and Tai close at her heels. He broke away from his team members, who were holding him in an arm lock while they cheered their heads off and went towards them. He swept Mimi into his arms and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She beamed at him. 'You played really well!! Oh...ew, sweaty, sweaty...'

Smiling apologetically at him, she broke from his grip and stood next to Sora, who just laughed and hugged him. 'Great game, Tai!' she congratulated him. She looked around at Mimi. 'Hey, if you're gonna be dating a soccer player, you're gonna have to get used to sweaty!'

Mimi blushed and muttered something about trying to do that. Matt laughed. 'Don't worry about it; I wouldn't stand myself if I were you,' he assured her.

'You were awesome, mate!' Tai said earnestly, coming forward and putting an arm around his shoulders. Sora stepped aside and went over to talk to Mimi. He lowered his voice so the girls wouldn't hear him. 'I'm serious; I didn't really expect you to play that well. And what was that move, when you lowered your head and ran straight to the goal and scored the winning point?'

Matt grinned sheepishly. 'Ah, well, about that...' he murmured, rubbing the back of his head. '...I sorta sneezed then and the guy jumped out of my way and I was able to have a clear shot. It's really nothing to be proud about.'

Tai stared at him for a moment, and then he burst out laughing. He doubled over and gripped Matt's shoulder for support. 'No way!!' he wheezed. 'You can't be serious! You...you sneezed? That's what got us the winning goal? Your sneeze?'

Matt frowned. 'Hey, at least I won you the game, right? That's what you wanted, didn't you?' he said with an accusing look.

Tai raised his hands in a surrender gesture. 'No, come on; I was worried about you, too; you looked really beat. But…yeah, you did win the game, and I'm eternally grateful; I am forever in your dept,' he declared. 'By the way, did you see the coach? I don't think I've ever seen him this happy! He was literally crying!'

'Yeah, I know! That was hilarious! Mind you, he nearly suffocated me when he grabbed me in that head lock!' Matt said, massaging his throat. He sniffed underneath his armpits, and grimaced. 'Jeez! I really stink! When I get back home, I'm soaking in the tub for hours!'

**Sure enough, a few hours later...**

'No way! You gotta be kidding me!!' Tai exploded, while he banged at the bathroom's door with his fist. 'You can't have been in the bathroom for four hours!!'

'Go away,' came Matt's muffled reply from inside the bathroom. 'I did my part for today and I won the game. So let me soak in my tub in peace.'

'Hell, no!! Your part's nothing close to over!' Tai said angrily. He banged on the door some more. 'It's five o'clock now and you have to come with me to the club and give me some moral support, alright? You know I can't do this on my own!'

'And watch my own downfall? No, thank you,' Matt shot back. At that moment, the door was flung open and Tai stormed into the bathroom. Matt sat upright in the tub and started collecting foam around him. He was beetroot-red. 'O-oy!! What the hell do you think you're doing barging in on me? I'm not wearing anything!'

The corners of Tai's mouth twitched when he saw the rubber duck floating in the tub. He folded his arms and tried to appear nonchalant. 'Wow, I didn't know you're a fan of yellow rubber duckies,' he teased him. 'That's really...unusual.'

'Shut up!' Matt fumed, making a quick grab for the duck. 'Get out of the bathroom!'

Tai sighed. 'Matt, mate, you're forgetting that this is _my _body in the tub; I've seen it naked millions of times before,' he pointed out. There was a startled gasp from the bathroom door and they both looked around to see Mrs. Yagami standing there, staring at them in shock. Then she quickly turned on her heels and left the place. 'Oh, crap.'

'Now look at what you've done!' Matt said accusingly. He started to get out from the tub, but remembered he wasn't wearing anything and fell back into the water with a splash. 'What the hell are you waiting for? Go after her!'

Tai nodded and hurried after his mom. He found her in the kitchen, fiercely chopping vegetables on the counter. 'Mu...Mrs. Yagami, what you saw in there, it's not what you think it is, I was just...' he tried to explain.

His mother whirled around at him and jabbed the knife in his direction. Tai felt the color drain out of his face. He gulped. 'It's not what I think? _It's not what I think?_' she said shrilly. She advanced on him, knife still raised. 'You were in the bathroom with my son while he was having a bath! And I heard you saying that you've seen him naked millions of times before!! So, please tell me, Mr. Ishida, what the hell am I supposed to think? Oh, God, I knew something was wrong! I knew it ever since my baby started washing the dishes and the two of you started spending all your time together! Oh, my poor Tai!'

Tai felt affronted when she called him her "baby". 'Well...' he started, his eyes focused on the knife.

'Mum, for God's sake! Put down that knife!' Matt said from behind them. He had come out of the bathroom, and was hastily wrapping a towel around his waist. 'Matt and I...'

'And _you_!!' Mrs. Yagami screamed, now pointing the knife at him. Matt immediately shrunk back. 'Go put on some clothes!'

Matt tried to retain his composure. 'Mother, I've told you before, and I'll tell you again if I have to; Matt and I are _not _together. We are _not _gay, alright?' he said in exasperation. 'So, please, stop accusing us of being a couple! You have no idea how uncomfortable that makes us feel! You know that I'm going out with Mimi now, and Matt here loves Sora, don't you, Matt?'

Tai tore his eyes away from the knife and nodded vigorously. 'Yes, yes, I do! I love Sora very much!' he assured her.

Mrs. Yagami narrowed her eyes at him and slowly lowered her knife. 'Okay, if that's so, then what were you doing in the bathroom with him?' she demanded.

'I was just trying to get him out of the bathroom so he and I...and Sora and Mimi,' he added hastily when she gave him an odd look. '...could go to the club because I have a gig tonight. And besides, Mrs. Yagami, you gotta admit that four hours is too much.'

Mrs. Yagami watched them closely for a few moments, before sighing and turning back to her vegetables. She started chopping them, more gently this time. 'You're right; I was being silly. Okay, Tai, go get dressed and go with Matt,' she told him, and quickly held her hand up when Tai attempted to follow him into the bedroom. 'Matt, sweetheart, I'd rather you stayed here in the kitchen with me, okay?'

'Mrs. Yagami!'

'Mum!'

-

**A/N: Well, what did you think of this chapter? It was really funny, wasn't it? Especially the last part with Tai's mom and everything! (laughs) I'm so proud of it; it's my longest chappie so far! Anyway, there's only one more chapter left to go, and I assure you it's going to be really good!! Please review, okie? **

**Ja ne!**

_- S. N. B. _


	7. Chapter 7

**D/C: I don't own Digimon. **

**Hello!! I'm back with my seventh and final chapter!! I'm really glad that you liked my last chapter; it was really funny, ne? (laughs) Well, anyway, I'll leave you to read the chapter now. Trust me, you'll be surprised. Enjoy!**

**Ooh, and individual thanks at the bottom!**

**Chapter 7:**

Tai stared at himself in the bureau's mirror in the dressing room. He examined himself from every angle possible, and still couldn't see a good reason why the make-up artist had came in and painted the whole of his face. He looked around at Matt, who was swiveling around on a chair which really needed oiling, looking totally indifferent to all the bouquets of roses and boxes of chocolate which were stacked around the room, while Tai, on the other hand, found them really nerve-wrecking, especially since he thought that they were screaming at him to perform well, or else...

'Explain,' he said, pointing at his face.

Matt raised an eyebrow at him. 'You want me to explain why I'm a much better looking guy than you?' he asked. 'Gladly done.'

Tai scowled at him. 'Not that, you idiot,' he snapped. He started to pull a hand through his hair, but remembered that the make-up artist had told him not to touch it because she'd gone and placed styling gel all over it and didn't want it to get ruined. 'Explain why you've got to put mascara on.'

Matt shrugged. 'I'm told it brings out the color of my eyes,' he told him.

Tai stared at him for a moment, and then he sighed and slumped down on the nearest chair. He put his face between his hands. 'God, who are we kidding? A bit of make-up isn't going to take people's attention away from the lousy rock star I am,' he mumbled.

His friend nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, and that's why I didn't want to come here in the first place,' he said seriously. 'I know that once you start playing and the crowd starts booing, I'm going to go throw myself off of the nearest bridge.'

Tai looked up and narrowed his eyes at him. 'Thanks for having faith in me,' he hissed.

'Faith? Oh, for God's sake, Tai, you and I both know that unless some kind of miracle happens here, you're gonna be playing out there the same way a three-year-old might play!' he said, with a bit of an edge in his voice. He scowled and swiveled the chair around so that his back was to Tai. 'So, please...let me enjoy my last few minutes of fame and glory in peace, alright? I'm happy while the crowd still cheers.'

Tai didn't say anything; he heard the cheers of the audience outside, and it was just know that he realized how difficult the situation must be for Matt, and found that he didn't blame him for snapping out at him like that. Matt was right, anyway, once he, Tai, was out there he was going to ruin the reputation had Matt worked so hard to build. Soccer wasn't the same; if Matt hadn't played well during the game, people would probably just say that he was tired or something...but with the concert; it just wasn't possible for one to lose his singing abilities overnight. Tai knew he was going to ruin everything.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and it opened to reveal Sora and Mimi. Tai quickly got up to his feet. 'Hey, you guys!!' he said cheerfully. Not knowing how to handle Matt's sulky mood, he was grateful that they were finally having company. 'I was wondering when you'd be getting here!'

'We got caught up in a traffic jam,' Sora said, smiling apologetically. She sidled up to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips. 'What are you guys still doing in here? The concert's starting in a few minutes; your band wants you out to discuss a few things.'

'Oh, that...' Tai said, nervously. He glanced around and saw that Matt and Mimi were exchanging a quick kiss. He felt a tug at his shirt and he looked back at Sora, who was watching him anxiously. Tai _really_ didn't want to face the crowds; he'd once seen a singer who screwed up and had rocks thrown at him. He gulped. 'Right, okay. Let's go. Tai?'

Matt just draped an arm around the shoulders of an overly-excited Mimi, and led the way out the dressing room. Tai took Sora's hand in his and went out after them. He grabbed Matt by the shoulder and turned him around so that he'd face him.

'What?' Matt said, irritated.

'Girls, could you go ahead, please? I'd like to have a word with Tai,' he told them. Sora and Mimi exchanged confused looks before walking away. Once they were away, Matt slapped Tai's hand away and folded his arms against his chest. Tai sighed. 'Listen, Matt, this just can't be it. Can't you think of anything that would get us safely out of this situation?'

Matt continued to scowl. 'No, I don't,' he muttered.

Tai was getting frustrated. 'You're just saying that! You think it's over already and you don't want to think of a way out!!' he shot at him. He grabbed Matt firmly by the shoulders. 'Look, if there was anything I could do, I'd do it right this moment, alright? Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. Think!!'

'Mate, there's isn't any damn thing that could...' Matt started, and then he froze. He was looking at Tai in an odd sort of way, and Tai was starting to feel a bit worried. Matt finally smiled. 'You know, buddy? There just might be something that could get us out of this.'

-

'Matt, are you sure this is going to work?'

Matt felt the cords on the spare guitar he always took around with him, and nodded, as if reaching to a decision. He looked around at Tai, who was holding up a guitar, himself. He grinned cheerfully at him. 'Of course it's going to work!' he assured him. 'The plan's absolutely perfect! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!'

'But...' Tai murmured, looking down uncertainly at the guitar. '...what if I accidentally pluck a cord or something?'

Matt sighed in exasperation. 'Why do you always look on the bright side, eh?' he said irritably. Tai still looked uncertain. 'Listen, all you have to do is get your ass out on the stage and pretend that you're the King of Rock or something like that! You don't have to do anything! I'll play here from the backstage using this guitar and everyone will think that you're the one who's playing the damn thing! Problem solved!'

'But, Matt...' Tai said uncertainly. 'That's not the only problem.'

Matt frowned at him. 'What are you talking about? Of course it is!' he insisted. He grabbed Tai by the wrist and dragged him towards the power supply. 'Look, I'm just going to unplug your guitar...done, and then plug mine instead and we're...'

The spark of electricity from the power supply didn't allow Matt to complete his sentence. His hand still on the plug he had just put in, he caught the electric charge, and Tai, his wrist gripped firmly by Matt, caught it, too. For the second time in the past few days, the two were being electrocuted out of their skin. There was a power shortage, and the whole club was plunged into pitch darkness.

When the power came back a few seconds later, Matt and Tai were lying on the back stage's floor, while outside the stage, people were in a state of disarray. Their clothes were battered and they were smoking, and both their hairs were standing on their end. Yet, they were still alive.

Feeling rather rigid from the electric shock he had just received, Matt started to push himself of the floor...and that's when he noticed it; his vision was blurry, but that didn't stop him from seeing it. Matt stared down at his hands...at his fair-skinned hands, and felt his jaw drop a bit. He looked around at Tai, who was still unconscious on the floor, and saw that he was back in _his_ own body...with the brown hair and tanned skin and everything. Matt simply couldn't believe his _own_ eyes. He scrambled towards Tai and started shaking him by the shoulders.

'Tai! Tai! Wake up!' he said urgently.

Tai's eyes fluttered open and he squinted at Matt. 'Whoa...where am I?' he said hoarsely. 'Matt, tell me, mate, are we in heaven?'

Matt burst out laughing. 'No, you idiot! We got shocked, remember?' he said happily. To any other person, that wouldn't have been such a happy thing...but that other person hadn't been out of his body for the last few days. 'Look at us!! We're back in our own bodies!!'

That seemed to grab Tai's attention. He straightened up immediately. He stared at Matt for a moment, rubbed his eyes and stared at him again, then he felt his own face and he grinned. 'No way!! I can't believe it! I just can't believe that this is happening!' he exclaimed. He pointed an accusing finger at his friend. 'See, I told you we should get ourselves shocked again.'

Matt rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, right. Like you would've gone and done that willingly,' he replied, and Tai grinned sheepishly. Matt laughed again and thumped his friend on the back. 'But we're back to normal again!! No more pretending! You're Tai, and I'm Matt now; we're not Matt in Tai's body and Tai in Matt's body anymore!'

'Matt, no matter how you try to explain it, it's just gonna mean one thing; we're back in our own bodies!' he told him, and they both burst out laughing. 'Look at it this way; you asked for a miracle, and you got it.'

'You're right,' he agreed. 'Oh, thank you, God! Thank you! I have to...I have to call Mum! And Dad! And Teek...I've got to check up on Teek!!' He paused for a moment, looking down uncertainly at his body. 'Heck, I gotta go see if you've done something to my body! Say, pierced my navel or tattooed something hideous on my butt!'

Tai flushed a deep shade of crimson. 'Shut up! I wouldn't do that!' he fumed. Then, he chuckled. 'By the way, is it too late to tell you that I haven't even memorized the lyrics for tonight's gig? That's why I hadn't been so keen on your idea, anyway.'

Matt's expression was totally unreadable, and for a moment, Tai was actually thinking that Matt might grab him around and throat and strangle him, but then he smiled. 'Don't sweat it, pal,' he assured him. 'You probably wouldn't have sounded good, anyway.'

Tai scowled; that wasn't exactly a compliment.

'Guys?'

Matt and Tai looked around and saw Sora, looking a bit ashen-faced and battered. Matt's heart leaped with joy; he could finally hold Sora in his arms again. He scrambled up to his feet and, trying to get his hair to fall flat again, he hurried towards her. 'Sora, sweetheart, I've missed you _so_ much,' he said softly, sweeping her into his arms.

'W-what?' she said, confused.

Matt smiled at her and gave her nose an affectionate tweak. 'Never you mind,' he told her. He stroked her cheek and started to lean down towards her. 'Now...how about you give me a little good luck kiss before the concert?'

To his immense surprise, Sora pushed him away. 'No!' she cried out, and Matt stared at her. Sora realized what she had said and hastily pulled him back to her. She nervously fingered the button on his shirt. 'I meant...why make it little when it can be big, huh, darling?'

Matt's eyes twinkled. 'You just read my mind,' he whispered, and leaned down to kiss her. 'I knew I loved you for a good reason.'

-

Sora stared in horror as Mimi and Matt kissed. _That bitch!!! Barely a couple of minutes in my body and she's already snogging my boyfriend!! How dare she? _

Her fists clenched. When the power shortage had happened, she and Mimi had been back in the dressing room, blow-drying each other's her, and that's when they both got into the electricity current. When they came back to it, they had found that their bodies had, somehow, been switched, and no matter how much they slapped and pinched each other, they couldn't wake themselves up from what they hoped would be an awful dream.

But, of course, it wasn't; they had really switched bodies, and no matter what they did, they couldn't seem to undo it. Sora's head was still aching were Mimi had bumped into her when they had tried getting back into their bodies by crashing into each other.

Sora was just about to go and pull Mimi away from Matt when she felt some one touch her shoulder. She whirled around, and saw Tai, smiling shyly at her. She scowled; she really wasn't in the mood for Tai now. 'Oh, for the love of...!' she started, but then remembered that she was supposed to be Mimi now...Tai's girlfriend. Which really sucked, because Tai was her best friend. 'I mean...Tai! Sweetheart!'

Tai blushed. 'Erm...did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?' he said softly, and before she could react, he had quickly leaned forward and kissed her.

_Ewwwwww!!!!!_

**-**

**A/N: Done!!! So? That was totally unexpected, wasn't it? You really didn't think that Sora and Mimi might switch, did you? (grins) And do you know what that means? It means that there might be a sequel! I'm not sure yet...maybe I'll leave it as an open ending, or maybe I'll write the Sora and Mimi version of the story, what do you think?**

**Anyway, before I leave, I'd like to thank...**

**Digi-Girl101, JyouraKoumi, Evenstar606, Hikari Annie, Ironfist Shady Gurl, Ken, Anime-Luver101, Sapphire Dragoness, Vigatus, BeyMistress05, FallenArchangelDD, unhealthy-obsession, Master of Destruction, Digi-Kitty, ConquerorAlexander**

**...for reading and reviewing my story! Thank you!!!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!**

_- S. N. B. _


End file.
